


Sleeping Giant

by Saelethil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelethil/pseuds/Saelethil
Summary: An AU fic of Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba as three senior football players on the bus to Nationals who discover their sleeping Coach's big secret packed away in his shorts.Another short piece of smut that I was commissioned to write. All characters depicted are 18+.





	Sleeping Giant

The trip to Nationals was a lot longer than anyone had thought. Everyone had boarded the bus full of pep, all overly hyped for what was to come. It wasn't too long before they realized why their coach had planned to leave a few days before the big game and have them spend some time in a hotel. The trip never seemed to end. The only one who had really been to the capital before, Neji, had known to pack a pillow and had fallen asleep before the bus had pulled out of the parking spot. Well, the only student. The coach, who had scheduled the trip and reserved the hotels, also knew that the best way to pass the time was to get your rest now. No one has listened when he suggested it, and he was going to wear them out with warm ups once they arrived. As they boarded the bus, Coach Sarutobi had popped some sleep pills, to ensure he got some sleep despite the loud students and bumpy ride. And now, he was fast asleep.

“What are you doing, Naruto?” The star player of the team crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced over at his usually noisy 'best friend' that demanded to sit with him. Sasuke Uchiha was their starting quarterback, the guy that every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be... And many guys wanted. He would have preferred to sit alone, but he could never really shoo away Naruto, especially since they were on the same team so now the blond had the excuse about teamwork and discussions of their sport. And when Naruto came, that Kiba kid wasn't too far behind.

Naruto didn't respond at first. He was focused. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his lips, one of his eyes was closed tight, and he had his phone raised in front of him, the last thing being why Sasuke had questioned him. The camera was opened and it was obvious on his screen that he was super zoomed in on something. He had tried to make it not obvious he currently attempted to take some discrete pictures, but he failed at subtlety. There was one click, before he visibly jumped in his seat and rushed to mute his phone. And who knows how many he took after that.

“Man, you gotta see that, right?” Naruto finally responded, as he tried to vaguely point over at the target of his interest without having too much suspicion drawn to him.

What he pointed at was their coach. Specifically the loose shorts that Asuma currently wore. Even more specifically, it was the huge lump present in the crotch that seemed to travel down his right leg. The man wore some over sized shorts, or else it would have peeked out of the leg hole, though how baggy the clothing was made the fact that they could see such a prominent lump all the more impressive. It had to have been a foot long, and thicker than one would expect for such a length.

“That's just the fold of the shorts,” Sasuke muttered out in annoyance when he realized what Naruto had been obsessing over.

“No way! I saw it move!”

“You're making a big deal out of nothing.”

The two of them went back and forth for a few more minutes before Kiba had enough of the argument. He stood up suddenly and stepped over to Asuma without a word. The athlete knew there was only one way to settle this for good, and he was perceptive enough to note that their coach was out cold, at least enough for him to do this. His hand shot down, to press his fingers into that lump to see if there was something inside or if it were just the shorts puffed up in a weird way. And he suddenly went still.

“Is it... Ya know...?” Naruto asked as his friend seemed to completely pause.

“You're gonna wake him up...”

Despite the questions and protest, Kiba didn't really respond. He was in his own little world as he prodded at that bulge again with his finger tips. Then suddenly reached down to grab it rather brazenly. At this, he shuddered a bit, and fell to his knees as he couldn't let go. This gave the others all the answer they needed.

“Holy shit...” Kiba whispered out, as he slowly began to run his hand up and down the length inside the shorts. Already he could tell it was everything they had thought it was, and then some. It was all flesh, no stuffed shorts or folds or anything of the sort. At least a foot of that man meat stowed away. The most shocking part? “He's... Soft...”

Naruto and Kiba had labored under the delusion that their coach had popped a boner from some dirty dream, and Sasuke still didn't believe it, even if all three of them felt their jaws hit the floor at the sight of it as it rolled around in the baggy garment as Kiba felt up the older man.

“Out of the way, idiot,” came Sasuke, the one who had urged Kiba to not touch out of fear that they may wake the teacher. He didn't believe a word either of these two said, at least until he got closer. There was a hint of hesitate, before he smacked Kiba's hand away and went in with his own. Though, he didn't feel the coach up on the outside of the pants, he went right into the leg hole. 

And he froze.

“Fuck.. This.. Holy fucking shit,” the normally stoic teen's eyes went wide as his fingers closed around the actual skin of a super sized manhood, where he instantly confirmed the comment that it was soft. Instantly, his own pants felt extremely tight, and that was a sentiment shared between all three of them now.

A second hand joined Sasuke's. He hadn't even noticed that Naruto moved in closer to him as he was in total awe at what he felt, and the blond soon joined his surprise at the feeling of that fat cock against his palm. The two of them exchanged glances, audible gulps, and a glance that was to confirm that they hadn't imagined all of this.

“I'm.. I.. You only get a chance like this once, right...?” Naruto chuckled nervously, before he lowered his face. He pulled on the shorts, to hike up the one leg and that giant prick just flopped into view, right against his face. “Nngh.. This.. This is worth getting kicked off the team...”

“Idiot, you'll get expelled.” it was more to correct Naruto than to convince him otherwise. But he didn't stop his friend. It wasn't that he knew he couldn't stop Naruto once he got into something, but a part of him didn't want this to stop.

“Fuck... This is massive,” Naruto groaned out as his eyes crossed to look at the cock against his face. He swallowed as he felt it pulse, as blood rushed into it. It still had room to grow. Sure it had felt soft before, but as it grew heavier against his head and there was more girth that brushed against his skin, Naruto felt himself almost faint. “It's... This can't be real...”

“Let me see it,” came Kiba next, as he pushed against the blond and leaned in closer. Without any further warning, he opened his mouth wide and pulled the head of the cock inside. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt just the tip stretch his jaw out, its warmth and delightful taste. He could just taste the sex, that their teacher apparently used this and did so often. There was a low groan as he tried to pull more inside his mouth. He didn't even have a quarter of the shaft that had just began to grow in his mouth before he began to sputter out, saliva slung out of his mouth as Naruto and Sasuke both snatched him up and covered his mouth to quiet him down.

All three glanced up warily for a moment, to see Asuma roll his head to the side and snore loudly. Whatever he took worked wonders.

As soon as Kiba recovered, Sasuke released him and stood up. His hands went to his belt and whipped out his own cock without any shame at all. The rumors about how much of a stud he was were all true, the other two boys knew that from locker room shenanigans. At least, they were true until compared to Asuma's length. Just from the sight of such a giant cock, Sasuke was fully hard, at a very respectable eleven inches, the biggest any of the boys had known before. He leaned in, to press it to Asuma's, which had been bigger when flaccid and from the boys' attention to it, had grown to at least sixteen inches now. The other two stared in awe as Sasuke's manhood was shown its place, tiny compared to their coach's.

“He's too big. It's unreal...” Sasuke mumbled out, forgetting they were on a bus and the other two boys watched him. His hips began to move on their own, drawn on by Asuma's fat meat. He wanted to see what it could be, no matter the cost.

Sasuke's length was soon joined by two others. Naruto had whipped out his seven inch manhood, and Kiba followed a moment later with his extra thick nine inches. Sasuke had thought he had the biggest overall, and Kiba's was the thickest until now. Even combined, they were completely overshadowed by the coach's cock as it continued to grow.

Naruto snapped another picture, of all three of them beaten by a half-hard dick. Meanwhile, Kiba and Sasuke worked to get Asuma up to full mast, with the dark-haired teen's slow movements and Kiba just using his hands to stroke the bulbous head of the supreme shaft. None of them could speak a word, their jaws unable to close as they kept it up. The only noises that came from them were the sounds of pleasure and awe whenever Asuma's length twitched and continued to grow.

Asuma's shaft soon enough reached its complete size. Thirty two inches of fuck meat, wider than all three boy's shafts put together. It looked like getting fisted dry would be easier than taking that thing with proper lubrication. It was truly a third leg, and if Asuma didn't have such powerful, furry thighs, than it would have been bigger than even those limbs.

The sight had all three teens freeze. A dew of pre formed at the tip and began to trickle down the side on a spot that wasn't covered by any of their own cocks. There was no comparing. It was monstrous. It made them look microscopic.

And just from how he had brushed against it and the sight of its sheer manliness, Sasuke began to cum. Rope after rope of alpha stud seed painted Asuma's manhood and thigh and shorts, at least ten pumps of the thick stuff, before his cock fell off and went limp.

The other two boys weren't far behind, as they began to cum against their coach's length as well, overloaded with pleasure just from the sight of someone so virile. Naruto's biggest thing was his balls, which unloaded more spunk than even the star player Sasuke, and Kiba wasn't a slacker there either. After the three came buckets, there were still parts of Asuma's cock not coated with seed, due to the massive size, which seemed even bigger now that all three boys went soft.

“I've gotta...” Kiba announced, and even with the few words spoken, the others knew what he meant and agreed. He reached out to grab Asuma's cock again, and began to rub their combined loads into it. His hands didn't even fit around it, so both Sasuke and Naruto leaned in to help him. All three began to furiously stroke their coach, a shared desire in them to see just what such a man was capable of. And it wasn't long till their work was rewarded.

The first blast shoved them all back, as it literally erupted from Asuma's cock. It was like someone broke a fire hydrant; it even had the force of one. All three boys got a complete facial akin to a twenty guy bukkake, as that pressure knocked them all to their asses on the floor of the bus. It then shot up to the ceiling, fell back down over Asuma, and coated the window behind him. It didn't stop there. Every second brought a new gush of cum as Asuma's manhood visibly throbbed to force it out. 

The torrent didn't end, not for at least a full five minutes. The teens scurried back to their seats, to watch in awe, and even on the other side of the bus, they still got splashed now and then. By the time it was done, Asuma's broad chest was completely visible, his shirt soaked through enough that his muscles could be seen, his own face looked like he'd gotten chain facials from everyone in Japan, and there was a few inches of seed standing in the aisle.

The three teens were in shock at what they'd unleashed. The only movement was when Naruto raised his phone again to snap a picture and then lowered it. They couldn't believe that cock, how it still stood tall, even after everything it had unleashed.

And how their teacher still snored away like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Was a single orgasm really small of a thing to him that he didn't wake up from it?

Regardless, it would be something he'd have to explain somehow whenever he woke up. That cum was everywhere on the bus, and there was no getting out that thick spunk. And his team was utterly broken mentally from just the sight of one potent orgasm from their studly coach.


End file.
